


Men With Awesome Hair, Unite!

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who, Psych, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, I may add to this later, but no promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John accidentally finds himself in a very strange box with a very strange Doctor and his very strange companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men With Awesome Hair, Unite!

"McKay!"

"Shawn!"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

There was some fumbling around in the dark and a voice muttered, "No, don't- don't say that." There was a quick buzz and the lights came up again.

John Sheppard blinked at the sudden lighting change. It took him a second to realize that he was not where he'd been before. He couldn't even begin to describe the room; it was a huge place with great coral columns and a strange sort of control panel taking up most of the center of the room. It looked very alien. That was saying a lot for a man who lived in an ancient city in another galaxy.

Sheppard was immediately on alert. He'd been hanging out with McKay in one of the labs, so he was carrying his sidearm rather than his P-90. He drew it at once when two men appeared from around the alien console. Both were skinny and had tousled brown hair, but one looked shocked at John's weapon and the other just looked mildly annoyed that John had it.

"There's no need for that," the bothered man in the brown suit told him. "You're perfectly safe in here, no one's going to hurt you."

"Where am I?" Sheppard demanded, training the gun steadily on the suited man. The other guy was staying well out of the way, posing no threat, but John kept an eye on him. "Who are you?"

The man smiled brightly at him. "I'm the Doctor. This is my friend, Shawn Spencer." He beckoned to the other man, who waved at John. "Hey. What's up with the gun, man?"

Sheppard slowly lowered his pistol, but kept alert. "Colonel John Sheppard. Where am I?" he demanded again. 

The Doctor shrugged and glanced at Shawn, who look insulted. "Dude, that was not me this time."

"You're in my TARDIS, Colonel. No telling how you got here, but we'll soon have that sorted." He turned to the console behind him and started fiddling with buttons and knobs. Sheppard came up behind him to watch, fascinated in spite of himself.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS," he muttered while he watched the Time Lord pull a lever labeled 'vortex manifolds' and punch first one, then another little purple button. "McKay's going to be so jealous."

John felt a light touch on his head and whirled to find Shawn lightly bouncing his hand on John's spiky hair. "Dude, your hair is unreal," Spencer complimented him in a slightly awestruck voice.

"Uh, thanks?" John wasn't sure what to make of that one.

"Don't worry, he did the same thing to me when we first met," the Doctor commented.

Shawn's eyes widened as if he'd suddenly been struck by a spectacular idea. He reached out his other hand and fluffed the Doctor's own crazy hair. Wiggling his fingers through their hair, he intoned dramatically:

"The awesomeness of the hair in this room... could power the world!"


End file.
